Generation V
Generation V in the Pokémon franchise, is a term used to describe the fifth set of games introduced into the series. The first two new Pokémon that will star in the 13th movie Phantom Champion Zoroark have been revealed as Zorua and Zoroark. The titles for these games have been revealed to be Pokémon Black and White. The games were released on September 18, 2010 in Japan. Movie Footage 11-03-11 17.59.19.png 11-03-11 17.52.29.png 11-03-11 17.21.34.png Before Game Release May 2010 The new starters had been revealed in the May CoroCoro´s scans as Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott. The new starters seem to be a grass snake, a fire pig and a sea otter, respectively. Game versions have been revealed to be on Nintendo DS and their mascots are Zekrom for Pokémon White and Reshiram for Pokémon Black. June 2010 On June 11, 2010, seven new Pokémon were revealed, on June 28, 2010, eight new Pokémon were revealed, and on June 27, 2010, a picture of Pokémon: Best Wishes anime leaked on the internet revealing four new Pokémon and two new characters as well. July 2010 People were invited to the early screening of this year's movie on July 3, 2010; "Zoroark; Masters of Illusions". The trailer revealed a new Pokémon called Patrat, and another one named Victini, a legendary "Victory Pokémon". On July 25, 2010 this Pokémon confirmed to be a ledgendary and its name is Victini. These Pokémon were confirmed on July 10, 2010 with the premiere of this movie. On July 3, 2010 images of Bandai toys have leaked revealing Pansage, the grass monkey Pokémon. On July 9, 2010 an image of the demo of these games leaked revealing a new Pokémon Tranquill. On July 11, 2010 Pokémon Sunday revealed the silouhette of a bird Pokémon, and his name confirmed later on the day with the Coro Coro leaked scans as Wargle, the Valor Pokémon. In addition a new Pokémon was revealed too, and it is Munna's evolution, Musharna, which has the ability to use Dream Smoke to send you to the Dream World. On July 21, 2010, a new Pokémon was revealed on Oha Suta, Alomomola. On July 29, 2010 Oha Suta Shows a 6-minute new footage revealing three new Pokémon: Deerling, Patrat, and Swanna. August 2010 On August 7, 2010, pictures from Corocoro were leaked containing info mainly from Pokémon that has been revaled from trailers. In addition to these, Basculin image was revealed from demo. On August 10, 2010 more clear images was leaked from the Demo revealing Audino image. On August 18, 2010, a video was shown on many websites revealing two unknown Pokémon: the blue octopus Purrlion and Maractus. On August 21, 2010, the Pokémon from the Bandai toys was revealed as Pansage. On August 3, 2010 many images leaked from Yahoo images (Japanese) and revealed an image of a new Pokémon which showed Kurumiru. On August 6, 2010, four new Pokémon from demo were leaked on Pokejungle, one was Emolga The Flying Squirrel Pokémon, Darmanitan's pre evolution, Darumaka, as well as Basculin and Audino. September 2010 - Game Release On September 1, 2010 several new Black and White commercials were available to those who have Japanese Wiis and it appeared there could be a new Pokémon chasing Chillarmy in the third video. Also on the same date, evolutions for the starters were leaked. On September 2, 2010 during an update on the official site of Pokémon, a new Pokémon, Throh, in an image but it was all covered with accessories from Pokémon Musical. On September 4, 2010 another image was leaked revealing two new Pokémon that was part of the monkey trio a long with Pansage. On September 6, a trailer for the special episode Can’t Wait! Pokémon Sunday BW Special! revealed a new cat Pokémon, Purrloin. On September 11, 2010 six new Pokémon were revealed by the Coro Coro's October issue. Pokexperto site started revealing all Pokémon before the release of the games. Generation V Enhancements Generation V has many new enhancments, as do all the other generations. This generation, however, is unlike the others. Almost everything is changed, including graphics, battle changes, plots, rivals, towns, viewpoints, Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, l egendary encounters, landscape, competitions, and much much more. Graphics The graphics in Pokémon Black and White have changed drastically. Below are some of the things that Generation V has to offer in this new gaming century. Battles The Battling System has changed very much, below are examples of some changes of it. *Pokémon now move during the battle! When your Pok émon's health depletes to red, the battle music becomes different and your Pokémon move slower. *The background moves in a circle, and changes if it is in day, night, dawn, in a building, etc.. *Only Rivals' sprites move now. *Your Pokémon no longer change colors for a moment when it is afflicted with a status effect. Instead, a bar telling the status appears and the sprite animation changes. For example, when a Pokémon has a sleep status, its eyes are closed. *You can find the weather on the battle menu. *The battle menu appears to be a Poké Ball. *There are now triple battles! *There are now new rotation battles! In rotation battles, you rotate your team to hit certain Pokémon. Cities *Cities are now in 3D! *When exiting some cities, it will show the entire city in one screen. An example is Castelia City. *People now can walk around and comment. *Cities have been expanded to a massive scale as well as town staying the same however. Legendary Pokémon Encounters *When encountering Reshiram, the 3D aspects are taken to the extreme. When it enters, chaos happens. It lands and thumb|right|298px|Legendary Trio Battle with Cobalion shoots flames around in a fiery circle. *When encountering Zekrom, the 3D aspects are taken to the extreme. When it enters, a storm happens. It lands and shoots electricity out in a explosion of thunder. *When encountering Cobalion, Virizion and Terrakion a series of three slashes appear, and glass breaks. You then enter the battle. *When walking toward the Legendary Pokémon Kyurem, Kyurem flash freezes time and brings you to its cave. *To capture Victini, you must get the Liberty Ticket and get on a boat to Liberty Island in Hiun City. When you fight your passed the last of Team Plasma, Victini awaits you in the basement. *When you encounter Thundurus, Landorus, and Tornadus, it will fly down to the area you are in. When the battle begins, a slash will appear with a bright light (like lightning), as well as thunder being heard. Gyms *When you receive a Gym Badge, your case will float to the screen, along with the badge, and be placed in the case. Then the case will return to your pocket. *In some Gyms, such as the first one, the leader you fight depends on which starter Pokémon you chose. (ie. is you chose a water starter he will have a pansage) *In the final Gym, in Pokémon Black you fight Drayden, and in Pokémon White you will fight Iris. *Lots of Gyms have many new 3D enhancements. *Some Gyms don't even have the Gym Symbol on it, and may be hidden. Elite Four and Champion/N Battle *The Elite Four's rooms have been shown to be among the best cases of the game's 3D potential. *When N attaches his castle to the Pokémon League, the 3D is very extravagent. *The Elite Four longer move as sprites. *You are lifted through a spiral pathway in a way in every Elite Four's room. *You can now choose which Elite Four to fight first. Competitions *There is a new feature called the Pokémon Musical where you can enter your Pokémon in the musical, almost like a Pokémon Contest. *There is a new feature called the Battle Subway where you can fight trainers while riding a Subway. It works similarly to the Battle Frontier in the previous games. *There is a new feature called the Royal Unova which is a ship in Hiun City. *There is a new feature called the Miracle Shooter that has you shoot Poké Balls at pokémon that you transfered to Pokemon Black and White. This can be accessed later in the game. Wi - Fi *There is new feature called the Dream Smoke and Dream World than can be more explained here. (Link) *There is new feature called the C - Gear that can be more explained here. (Link) *There is new feature called the Global Link that can be more explained here. (Link) Plot *There is a new Villainous Team, Team Plasma. It's leader is N. *When you fight the Elite Four, instead of fighting the Champion, you fight N and his team that have defeated the Champion already. *There is only one commander in Team Plasma. *Team Plasma does not currently have any admins Important Characters Gym Leaders Elite Four Rivals Legendary Pokémon The Taiji and Wuji Dragon Dragons The Kami (The Japanese Gods) The Musketeers Mythical Pokémon Before Release Confirmed Pokémon *Zoroark'' -type ''The Illusion Fox Pokémon ''(February 10, 2010) *Zorua -type ''The Tricky Fox Pokémon (February 10, 2010) *Snivy -type The Grass Snake Pokémon (May 12, 2010) *Tepig -type'' The Fire Pig Pokémon (May 12, 2010) *Oshawott '' The Sea Otter Pokémon (May 12, 2010) *Zekrom (Legendary) / -type The Deep Black Pokémon ''(May 29, 2010) *Reshiram (Legendary) / -type ''The Vast White Pokémon ''(May 29, 2010) *Minccino -type ''The Chinchilla Pokémon ''(June 11, 2010) *Munna -type ''The Dream Eater Pokémon ''(June 11, 2010) *Klink -type ''The Gear Pokémon ''(June 11, 2010) *Pidove / -type ''The Tiny Pigeon Pokémon ''(June 11, 2010) *Darmanitan -type ''The Blazing Pokémon' (June 11, 2010) *Blitzle'' -type ''The Electrified Pokémon ''(June 11, 2010) *Sandile / -type ''The Desert Croc Pokémon ''(June 11, 2010) *Woobat / -type ''The Bat Pokémon (June 27, 2010) *Axew -type The Tusk Pokémon ''(June 27, 2010) *Servine -type ''The Grass Snake Pokémon (Snivy's first evolution) (June 27, 2010) *Dewott -type The Discipline Pokémon (Oshawott's first evolution) (June 27, 2010) *Drilbur'' -type ''The Mole Pokémon ''(June 28, 2010) *Excadrill / -type (Drillbur's evolution) The Subterrene''' Pokémon (June 28, 2010) *Haxorus -type ''The Axe Jaw Pokémon (June 28, 2010) *Cofagrigus -type The Coffin Pokémon ''(June 28, 2010) *Galvantula / -type The EleSpider' Pokemon (June 28, 2010) *Gothitelle -type The Astral Body Pokémon (June 28, 2010) *Reuniclus -type The Multiplying Pokémon (June 28, 2010) *Gigalith -type The Compressed Pokémon (June 28, 2010) *Patrat -type The Scout Pokémon (July 3, 2010) *Victini'' (Legendary) / -type ''The Victory Pokémon (July 3, 2010) *Pansage -type The Grass Monkey Pokémon ''( July 5, 2010) *Tranquill / -type (Pidove's evolution) ''The Wild Pigeon Pokémon (July 9, 2010) *Braviary / -type The Valiant Pokémon (July 11, 2010) *Musharna -type (Munna's evolution)'' The Drowsing Pokémon'' (July 11, 2010) *Alomomola -type The Caring Pokemon (July 21, 2010) *Deerling / -type The Season Pokémon (July 29, 2010) *Watchog -type (Patrat's evolution) The Lookout Pokémon (July 29, 2010) *Swanna / -type The White Bird Pokémon (July 29, 2010) *Sewaddle / -type The Sewing Pokémon (August 3, 2010) *Emolga / -type The Sky Squirrel Pokémon (August 7, 2010) *Darumaka -type (Darmanitan's pre evolution) The Zen Charm Pokémon (August 7, 2010) *Basculin -type The Hostile Pokémon (August 7, 2010) *Audino -type The Hearing Pokémon (August 7, 2010) *Frillish / -type The Floating Pokémon (August 18, 2010) *Maractus -type The Cactus Pokémon ''(August 18, 2010) *Purrloin -type ''The Devious Pokémon (September 1, 2010) *Pignite'' / -type ''The Fire Pig Pokémon (Tepig's 1st evolution) (September 1, 2010) *Serperior -type (Snivy's second evolution)'' The Regal Pokémon'' (September 1, 2010) *Emboar / -type (Tepig's second evolution) The Mega Fire Pig Pokémon (September 1, 2010) *Samurott -type (Oshawott's second evolution)'' The Formidable Pokιmon'' (September 1, 2010) *Petilil -type The Bulb Pokémon (September 2, 2010) *Pansear -type ''The High Temp Pokémon (September 4, 2010) *Panpour -type The Spray Pokémon ''(September 4, 2010) *Throh -type ''The Judo Pokémon (September 6, 2010) *Sawsbuck / -type ''(Deerling's evolution) The Season Pokémon '''(September 11, 2010) *Lillipup -type ''The Puppy Pokémon (September 11, 2010) *Cottonee -type The Cotton Puff Pokémon (September 11, 2010) *Foongus / -type The Mushroom Pokémon (September 11, 2010) *Roggenrola -type (Gigalith's 1st Pre Evo) The Mantle Pokémon (September 11, 2010) *Bouffalant -type The Bash Buffalo Pokémon (September 11, 2010) Pre-Release Pokémon Games File:Pokemon Black.png|Pokémon Black File:Pokemon White.png|Pokémon White File:Pokemon typing ds1.jpg|Battle and Get! Pokémon Typing DS Pokédex 3D Logo.png|Pokédex 3D Pokémon Rumble Blast Boxart.png|Pokémon Rumble Blast PokéPark 2 Cover.png|PokéPark 2: Beyond the World References *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Black_and_White http://pokebeach.com *2 http://www.serebii.net/blackwhite/pokemon.shtml es:Quinta generación Category:Generation V